


Gentle Help [DreamNotFound Oneshot] [Dream x George]

by JacketBones



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, mcyt
Genre: DreamTeam, Fluff, Friendship, Homoeroticism, In Game, It's just pining, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Steamy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29506989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacketBones/pseuds/JacketBones
Summary: “Dream…” He muttered, setting a palm on an edge of the crafting table to steady himself, the edge of his hand just barely grazing his thigh. “You can trust me. Even if I can’t help you.”His hands froze on the final buckle. “...What’s the point of telling you if it gets me nowhere?”“It could clear your head. Maybe just speaking it outloud will give you a solution.” He averted his eyes, mindlessly palming the last strap. “And who knows, I might actually be able to help…”
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Gentle Help [DreamNotFound Oneshot] [Dream x George]

_ When darkness comes, _

_ remember you are resilient. _

_ You will find your way _

_ by the moonlight. _

…

The sun was halfway through the sky, not one cloud blocking its rays. A nearby river babbled cheerfully. 

George stood still, sitting on a warmed oak log in the forest. He hadn’t been chopping wood for very long, but he still wanted to rest. It was a quiet day. Nothing was planned, nothing needed doing. So far, everything was quiet. George was content to sit in the forest and try to get some sun. 

The rest of the team was busy however. Bad had something to do with Skeppy, some kind of practice. Aiming their new crossbows or kissing or whatever. He was half asleep he couldn't really remember.

Sapnap wanted blaze powder, and Dream wanted some weeping vines. They had left a few hours ago. George had considered going, but he didn’t really need anything. Besides, why waste such a nice day to be in minecraft hell.

“...”

Well, this was boring. Where was the stray skeleton to fight when you needed it?

He sighed, putting a hand to his chin. Maybe he should head home, maybe start a project on his house. Maybe he could add another floor…

Suddenly though the trees there was a whistling. George looked over, watching the familiar figure skip through the tall grass. 

“Hi Sapnap.”

Hey perked, slinging his spare diamond pickaxe over his shoulder. “Oh hey George! What are you doing here?”

George shugged. “Just hanging. Why, do you want something?”

“I was just wondering if you had seen Dream.”

George sat up, looking at Sapnap's large build with a curious expression. “Dream? Why, what happened?”

He snickered. “Ha, you care about Dream.” Supnap hummed. “Simp. But, we separated in the Nether, and I haven’t seen him since. Kinda figured he’d be around you by now.”

George felt his throat tighten. “Oh...Did he say where he’d be?”

“No, but he wanted to practice clutching with those vines. So I thought he’d be in the field he always practices in.”

“And...he’s not?”

“Nope.”

“I…” He quickly stood. “I have to go do something.”

“Why, what happened?”

George shrugged his things back into his satchel. “Nothing probably, but I think Dreams at my house.”

“Why? Do you guys have a secret  _ arrangement _ or something?” He cooed.

“No, but he is homeless.” George rolled his eyes at Sapnaps obvious innuendo. “And chances are, he’s crashing there. 

“Awww, look at you knowing stuff about him. Soulmates, 10/10.”

“Shut up you weirdo.” He laughed.

  
  


…

He arrived home. The door was closed, just how he had left it, but that meant nothing. George entered quietly, dropping his stuff in a junk chest by the entryway and stepping into the main room. 

The air smelled like soot. George recognized it immediately. Either he had been robbed by Techno, who always smelled like the Nether, or someone who had just been was somewhere in the house. 

He eyed the side room door. Nothing was in it but chests. That most certainly hadn’t been closed when he had left.

  
  


“...Dream?” 

George knocked lightly, even if it was his own door. After a moment of subtle hesitation, the doorknob clicked from the other side. He smelled the burning before he even saw him.

Dream had his hood up, and mask on. No words were needed. His sweatshirt was charred a sickly black from the neck up. 

He nearly hissed at the sight. “Why didn’t you wear your helmet??”

Dream stumbled forward into the light. “I did.” He whispered. “Wither skeletons. Broke…broke it...” 

He was so out of breath, so tired. George felt his anger melt away. He leaned in, ignoring the terrible stench coming off of him. 

George unbuckled the strap on his friend's chestplate. It was hot to the touch, and underneath he felt Dream’s shoulder tense out of habit. “You’re lucky you had a fire residence potion…” He murmured. 

He nodded, huffing in relief as George tugged the other strap, undoing the weight from his chest. Without warning Dream flopped over, letting his weight rest on George's shoulder. He huffed, letting out a groan even though he wasn’t really annoyed.

He patted his back, letting loose a swirl of ash into the clean air. 

“You’re filthy.”

“Basalt.” He responded raggedly into his neck. 

George sighed, “Can you please clean your hoodie? I have a cauldron, I could light flint under it if you want it warmed”

“Can you-”

“I’m not cleaning it for you.” 

He sighed so heavily George’s entire shoulder was heated from his breath. George almost felt bad.

“Listen I already let you sleep in my double bed, just do this thing real quickly so you won’t have to do it later.”

“It’s not that I don’t want to,” He paused to catch his breath. “I mean, I don’t, but it’s.... Y’know, something else.”

“I’ve seen you without the mask before. And besides i wouldn’t make you take it off-”

“No,” Dream interrupted, grabbing at his mask reflexively. George walked to the other side of the room to a chest to grab a water bucket and listened. 

“I...I have a problem.”

George lugged it to the cauldron. “Do you need another helmet? I don’t have much Netherite but I can probably find some-”

“No-” He interrupted. “I mean, sorry. It’s something I don’t think you can fix.”

“Uhh…” George glanced over, pushing his glasses up to rest on his head. “I can listen... if you want.” He paused, suddenly feeling very warm. 

Dream walked to the corner, staring intently at the dark oak planks. Like he was trying hard to look casual. He sat down on the stray crafting table in the corner of the room, keeping his hands steady by slowly undoing the straps to his Netherite leggings. 

George stared. “... _ Dream _ ?” He mumbled, wondering if he would even hear him over the gently pouring water hiding the metal cauldron. 

He didn’t respond, stretching his leg out before him and bending to unstrap his knee, sighing gently when it clicked open. His hoodie rode up just slightly, exposing a sliver of his white undershirt to the tense air. 

“Dream c’mon.” George set the empty bucket down. He worked on the other leg and was till quiet. 

George silently sighed and approached, crouching down before Dream to get a proper look at him. Even with the mask on, he could feel the nerves emanating from him.

“Dream…” He muttered, setting a palm on an edge of the crafting table to steady himself, the edge of his hand just barely grazing his thigh. “You can trust me. Even if I can’t help you.”

His hands froze on the final buckle. “...What’s the point of telling you if it gets me nowhere?”

“It could clear your head. Maybe just speaking it outloud will give you a solution.” He averted his eyes, mindlessly palming the last strap. “And who knows, I might actually be able to help…”

_ Click _

Dream silently took the opened legging, folding them into a pile and putting them down. Only here would he leave his enchanted Netherite out, he realized. He had built up trust with George. They had a connection, friendship that had been stacked brick by brick into a towering empire. 

Most people wanted Dream the warrior, the one with connections, the one who could slowly destroy the world. The one in the mask. Then there were the few who wanted the personal Dream. The ones who wanted to know what laid beneath his tough skin and wanted a piece of his soul that no one else could get, without the mask. George was the only one who he had shown willingly, and George didn’t care either way. 

Maybe he was right. It wasn’t worth hiding it. Not anymore.

“George I-”

He froze, staring him in the eyes.

“I...I…”

“Dream, it’s okay. Take your ti-”

“I melted my hair to my hood. In the nether. I lost my helmet and immediately fell onto a magma cube. My body was protected but since my hair is just dead cells it burnt and just, absolutely fused to the fabric.” 

George didn’t speak for a moment. Then a snicker snuck its way out of his mouth.

“Don’t laugh.”

George tried to nod but ended up bubbling with giggles. Dream frowned and crossed his arms. 

“George, I don’t appreciate the energy in the cabin right now.”

He wiped away a tear that had formed in the corner of his eye. “Oh my god Dream...is that why you smell so bad???”

“...Maybe.”

George cackled, clutching his stomach. “Okay, okay….I have shears? I can maybe try to cut it off you.”

“Would you actually do that Gogy?”

“Don’t call me that, and yes.” He snickered again, standing up and grabbing shears from a nearby table. He eyed the cauldon, waiting patiently near the bookshelf.

George looked back to Dream, smiling. Dream felt fear wash through him. 

“Y’know, it would probably help to wet your head first-”

“George whatever you’re planning…”

He held up a finger, shushing him. “Dreeeaam…!”

He swallowed, standing up in terror. George smirked up at him. 

_ “Let’s dunk you.” _


End file.
